Lecta
| elemental damage = 45 | crit chance = 5 | crit damage = 150.0 | attack rate = 1.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge cleave = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | jump physical damage = 90 | jump impact damage = 5.25 | jump puncture damage = 5.25 | jump slash damage = 24.5 | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = 5.0 | jump crit damage = 150.0 | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = Electric | slam elemental damage = 25 | slam radius = 5 | slide physical damage = 96 | slide impact damage = 11.25 | slide puncture damage = 11.25 | slide slash damage = 52.5 | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = 5.0 | slide crit damage = 150.0 | finisher damage = 75 | max targets = 5 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 30 | polarities = None | stance = | notes = }} The Lecta is a Corpus made electric whip added Update 11.0.0. Characteristics Advantages: *Second highest base damage of elemental damage melee weapons, after the Serro. *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machine enemies. Electric is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Highest base Status Chance of any single-handed melee weapon. *Very good range. *Decent attack speed. *Jump attack knocks down enemies. *Can hit multiple enemies with normal attacks. *Third melee attack has better range than any other melee weapon attack. *Has 100% Proc Chance on the third attack when holding melee weapon. *Stance slot has a polarity, matching Burning Wasp stance. Disadvantages: *Slam attack radius is relatively small. * damage suffers reduction versus Alloy Armor. *Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *When combining elements, damage is added last. *Awkward attack animations; as a result, is hard to hit with up close. *Adding Fury or Berserker to this weapon will significantly reduce its melee range. (Bug?) Tips *The Lecta is depicted as a longer variant to the Prova, due to its lengthy cable attached to the actual baton on its second end, while the handle at the first. This allows a wider hit capability, and will benefit more from the Reach mod. Notes *This is one of the three melee weapons (Lecta, Orthos(Prime), Kestrel) which sport both the "zoren-copter" ability and an area-of-effect knockdown slam-attack. (one handed/dual wield weapons must strike directly with the weapons themselves to knockdown, the Lecta does not.) *On the slide attack, the whip does not extend, resulting in a decreased range. Trivia *This is the first Whip-type weapon ever released, as of Update 11.0.0. *It would seem that this weapon is deemed the successor for the electric baton, named Prova. Bugs *When in the Dojo the whip stretches out, looking like a staff. *As of 11.0.2, stealth assassinations will sometimes stab the entire weapon through the target like a sword, rather than the correct strangulation animation. *Adding Fury or Berserker to this weapon will significantly reduce its melee range. Media Warframe Lecta Warframe - Gameplay & Information Lecta (Whip) See also *Prova, the Clan-based baton predecessor of the weapon. de:Lecta Category:Whip Category:Corpus Category:Electricity